


Curving Back Upon My Own Nature

by FANspec (orphan_account)



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FANspec
Summary: Free from Neolution at last, the clones have finally have the chance to settle down and try to pull their lives back together, maybe even have a peaceful Halloween… but soon learn even one confronting the actions of their past is enough to draw them all back together.





	

"How's this one, hmm?"

Sarah picks up a bright costume from one of the heaps lying around them on the floor, holding it up for Kira to see.

Kira looks up, laughing when she recognizes the outfit.

"I was a fairy last year, mummy."

The corners of Sarah's mouth turn down, remembering. She casts a glance up at Mrs. S, but her foster mother just shrugs.

"I think I missed that one, monkey," Sarah says softly, ruffling Kira's hair.

Kira laughs again, leaning back away from her mother's touch.

"When's Helena coming back to dress up with me?" she asks. 

Sarah shoots another look up at S, trying to find the time to come up with a suitable answer. S offers next to no help, making an oddly obscene hand gesture at Sarah. 'Your mess,' it seems to be saying. 'You figure it out.'

"Helena's busy helping Auntie Alison, yeah?" Sarah says. "She'll be back when she's back."

"She's going to be Elsa," Kira shoots back, clearly not ready to drop the subject. "I can't be Anna without Elsa."

"If you ask Charlotte nicely when she gets here, maybe she'll dress up as Elsa for you," Sarah points out. "How's that sound, monkey?"

"But I don't _want_ to dress up with Charlotte," Kira grumbles.

Sarah sits back, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I'll give Auntie Alison a call," she says, "and try to make sure Helena gets back in time to go trick-or-treating with you, okay?"

Kira grins.

"No promises," Sarah reminds her. "Alison may still need the help."

Kira's face grows serious.

"Don't worry, mum," she says, turning her attention to the costumes in her hands. "She'll be here."

Sarah stares at Kira, waiting for more explanation, but Kira seems to have resolved the conversation, no longer paying anymore attention to her mother. There's nothing Sarah can come up with in response, anyways: she's learned long ago that it's the better to not try to argue with Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, clone club! I hope you enjoyed this short little snippet from our Halloween Orphan Black episode that came out yesterday. As of right now, there currently aren't any plans to write the whole thing out in narrative, but you can read the full episode on our tumblr (our username is fanspec) . We hope you enjoyed this little snippet and the full episode if you head over and read it, and that you had a good Halloween yesterday! 
> 
> Also, since we're probably more likely to reach more writers here than buried in the OB tag on tumblr, we're writing a spec scripts for the last season of Orphan Black! It's basically going to be a huge, awesome fanfic project, and we're still just in the beginnings of pre-production and setting down our plots. If you think you'd like to join our writers (and are actually serious about it, which is something I hate to say but we've had about four people say they want to join, be shown our documents, and then just vanished, which isn't great or helpful at all) (especially since we're working on a bit of a tight schedule and just need to go start things), or you know someone who you think would be, you can hit us up on tumblr or here!
> 
> \- The FANspec team xx


End file.
